


Never A Dull Moment

by Tht0neGal666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fluff, No editing we die like mne, One-Shot, Other, Out of Body Experiences, ambiguous timeline/universe, bosyswap, this is...my first time writing team 8? so it could be worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: "Are you hurt?" He asked, because, beyond whatever freaky shit this was, that was what mattered most."N-no. J-just tired a-and dizzy, I guess. W-why are you two h-henged like that? Are you p-pulling a prank?" She asked, frowning, and Kiba shook his head."Nah, there's just some freaky shit going on and I think we switched bodies. Team Seven's in the village this week, yeah? I say we blame them." Kiba suggested with a snort. Neither teammate disagreed, and he snorted again.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Never A Dull Moment

Kiba heard the distressed squirming of his teammate beside him and growled, hand under his pillow to wrap around a kunai before he even opened his eyes. 

It was only a confusing minor inconvenience, really, when he found three senbon instead. He frowned at the oddity but grabbed the needles, eyes scanning the room for whatever could have disturbed the nigh-unflappable Aburame. He sniffed a deep breathe of air to check for unfamiliar scents or Chakra, and started coughing in surprise when he realized how suddenly underdeveloped his sense of smell was. The realization was disconcerting, and he unconsciously started to tap his foot anxiously.

"Shino?" He whispered, moving towards the boy. He couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. Maybe all the fuss had been over a nightmare? Shino had never had one while on a mission before, but nightmares were never an unreasonable assumption for Shinobi. Impatient and unsettled when his teammate failed to respond, he reached out and shook his shoulder. "Hey, talk to me. You ok?"

"Y-yeah, just r-really itchy...." Shino's voice mumbled, eyes screwed shut. It was a familiar timid tone, but not from Shino. It sounded more like-

"Hinata? Kiba?" A voice he couldn't quite place called out monotonously. "Is there a reason it smells so strongly in here?" Kiba turned to face the voice to try and place it, only to startle when he came face to face with himself.

"What the fuck?" Kiba intoned as strongly as he could and, now that he was paying attention, his voice was much more feminine than usual. "What is this shit?"

"...You are clearly not Hinata. Why? Because Hinata rarely speaks so vulgarly." Kiba's body concluded. Really, it was weird seeing himself with so little expended energy. The tension in him rose, and he was bouncing up and down on his feet. Shino- HInata?- squirmed again behind him, and he turned his attention back to him- her- whatever.

"Shino?" He asks with only a distant glimmer of hope, which was brutally shred as his doppleganger gave an answering hum. "Hinata." He tried instead, and the Aburame's body nodded. 

"Y-yes?" She responded, trying her best to hide her flinches and fidgets and squirms from her other two teammates as she finally seemed to wake all the way up and open her-well, Shino's- eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, because, beyond whatever freaky shit this was, that was what mattered most.

"N-no. J-just tired a-and dizzy, I guess. W-why are you two h-henged like that? Are you p-pulling a prank?" She asked, frowning, and Kiba shook his head.

"Nah, there's just some freaky shit going on and I think we switched bodies. Team Seven's in the village this week, yeah? I say we blame them." Kiba suggested with a snort. Neither teammate disagreed, and he snorted again. "Awesome. Shino, you know what's bothering HInata?"

"It must be my colony. Why? Because her chakra is unusual to our system. They must be trying to eliminate the foreign entity." Shino posited, concern only obvious in the anxious rocking back and forth of his posture. Kiba growled to keep himself calm. That didn't sound good. "They should still be tired from our mission, so they should not prove fatal for a week or so. I could..try communicating with them, though I am unsure how effective it would be given that my current form is not an Aburame." 

"P-perhaps Kiba could activate my Byakugan and shut down my Ch-Chakra?" She suggested, and Shino tilted his head. Kiba hadn't really considered either of his teammates creepy in years (they had both been quite promptly shuffled into the 'attractive' category after their first C-rank, they were so _cool-_ ), but this was all downright unsettling. He growled again.

"...I could not say for certain whether that would work or not. This is not a situation I've heard of before." Shino admitted, and the two of them nodded.

"Worth a shot." He sighed. "You try to talk to them, and I'll go get a..Medic? Chakra therapist?" He frowned, unsure exactly what skillset he would need to fix this, before shrugging and coming to the obvious conclusion. "A Sakura. I'll get her a Sakura. It was probably her team's fault anyway." 

Shino nodded, and Kiba was off. The sooner he left, the sooner he could return.

It was just his luck, really, that he happened upon a half-destroyed training ground with silencing-seals tracing the perimeter. Bingo. He weaved his way through the destruction and found Team Seven, thankfully taking a break. After a very brief explanation and a sheepish but practiced apology from Naruto who had been dealing with similar complaints for the past few hours, he went back to his team with a seal that would fix them. 

"Where's S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked when Kiba returned. He shrugged and pulled out a small stack of press-on seals. 

"We don't need her. This was all Naruto's fault, and he told me how to fix it. Here, lemme just.." Kiba trailed off, making sure to follow the exact instructions given to him with grim determination. Seals were real bastards to get wrong, as their current predicament only confirmed. 

"Cool. Now we just form the Ram sign and stare really hard at our body" Kiba shrugged, and the other two nodded. They did so, and Kiba breathed in a breath of fresh air that smelled like _everything,_ and all was right in the world again.

"Ya know guys," He started off, instantly in a better mood and smirking like the asshole he was, "I know we've been thinking about getting in each other's pants for a while, but I'd rather we don't do that again." 

Hinata went red and fainted at the crude joke, head falling directly into Shino's lap. The Aburame was buzzing quietly, probably comforting his hive or something, and started to absently play with Hinata's hair. 

Kiba sighed loudly and leaned into Shino's other side heavily, one hand also playing with Hinata's hair and occasionally bumping against Shino's. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with his team, cursing team 7 once again for good measure.


End file.
